wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Webs
Webs is a blue-green SeaWing and a former member of the Talons of Peace. He was also one of the guardians of the dragonets and was the one who stole Tsunami's egg from the Deep Sea Palace. He is the last remaining guardian of the Dragonets of Destiny. Biography Pre-Series After residing in the Kingdom of the Sea most of his life, Webs deserted the SeaWings during the middle of a battle, receiving his reputation for being a coward and a traitor. He left behind his mate and his son Riptide, who later joined and worked for the Talons of Peace to meet his father, though it was unsuccessful. Webs then switched alliance to the Talons, and had been a Talon for several years. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery in order to fulfill the prophecy. Coral hated Webs for this, and wanted to kill Webs so she would never see him again. Sometime before The Dragonet Prophecy, but after he joined the Talons, Webs received a scroll from a fish trader called Where are the Dragonets of Destiny? He then gave the scroll to Starflight, who read it with Sunny. But before they could finish it, Kestrel and Dune came in and took it away, claiming it was inappropriate for the dragonets, and tore it. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Webs was one of the three guardians who raised the dragonets of destiny, whose job was to teach Pyrrhian history. He raised the dragonets of destiny along with Kestrel and Dune for six years. The day that Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets, he saw Glory, the replacement for the dead SkyWing, for the first time. Morrowseer was visibly disgusted with her, and decided she needed to be killed. Webs, who had joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, refused to do this. Dune, who had been maimed in the war before joining the Talons, refused to participate in the murder as well. Later, Clay and Tsunami accidentally led Queen Scarlet to the mountain. Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet, and Kestrel was kidnapped with the dragonets and taken to the SkyWing Palace. Before Webs could be taken prisoner along with the remaining dragons, Kestrel shoved him into the river, and he left to the Talons of Peace to inform them of what had happened. The Lost Heir When the Talons of Peace found out about the guardians' failure a few days later, they told Webs the dragonets had escaped and likely killed Scarlet on the way out. Nautilus, the leader, then stated they had no further use for him, and ordered Cirrus, an IceWing, to kill Webs. However, he got away with the help of Crocodile, a new Talon. Crocodile recommended he go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, as Queen Coral was supposedly merciful these days. Webs did go back, but Coral was still furious about what he did six years ago. She threw him in prison to be later executed. However, the dragonets freed Webs from his prison and decided to leave the kingdom. To his surprise, though, Crocodile had followed him there. She had secretly been a spy, and informed Burn's alliance of the location of the Summer Palace of the Sea. This led to a carefully planned attack by the SkyWings and MudWings and the destruction of the Summer Palace. Before he got away with the dragonets, he was grazed near the tail by Blister's barb, leaving him critically injured with SandWing venom in his wound. [[The Hidden Kingdom|''The Hidden Kingdom]] In The Hidden Kingdom, after the dragonets found the wormhole to the Kingdom of Sand, Sunny brought back some cactus juice which, after a meeting with Blaze, Blaze claimed that the cactus juice would cure any Sandwing venom wound. ''The Dark Secret Webs was still in convalescence, but has made a full recovery. The Brightest Night Webs is seen briefly in the healers' hut in the Rainforest Kingdom. He is also mentioned in the epilogue, where Sunny suggests that he be a history teacher at the school on the Jade Mountain. Moon Rising'' Webs first appears be helping the dragonets catch fish for the prey center of the Jade Mountain Academy. He also serves as the history teacher, talking on and on. Moonwatcher revealed that he was relieved to have been late for class when Sora rigged the cave with explosives, killing Carnelian and Bigtail and injuring Tamarin. Personality Webs is a cowardly but kind dragon. He sometimes brought them food that they liked and taught them a bar song at the cost of Dune and Kestrel's annoyance. Webs was downcast when Morrowseer ordered the guardians to kill Glory, possibly because he was the one who brought her egg there. Webs did not participate in the abuse of the dragonets, nor did he do anything to prevent it. As shown in Moon Rising, he is easily frustrated by off topic questions. Trivia *He is the only guardian that is still alive. *He told Tsunami that a SeaWing's light-up stripes were used to attract mates, which was partly true, but they were mostly used for Aquatic, the language SeaWings use while underwater. * He was the only guardian who brought Starflight scrolls for him to read. Gallery Tsunami_and_Riptide.jpg|Web's son, Riptide, and Tsunami Seawing_Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs is leftmost Sea Dragon.jpg Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 4.55.39 PM.png|SeaWings, collaged from Rhyno, Joy Ang, and Hawky's art Webs.JPG|Webs Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Webs Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.21 PM.png SeaWingGer.jpg Seawing of deep blue.png|Webs stealing Tsunami's egg Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Talons of Peace Category:Protagonists Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy